Anges Mécaniques
by Red Cinnamon
Summary: Okay, so Sky Gunner isn't an RPG, but I had no where else to put it. If you've ever played the game, you'd know there's more to it than just flying around. The Gunners of Rive come up against an old enemy with a new found obsession in Ciel.
1. Silver Spirit

*** Why are there no Sky Gunner Fanfictions? Maybe the world hasn't thought of turning a non-RPG game like this into one yet. For those of you that have played the game, you know the characters have the cutest little personalities- but what happens when you look into a more _mature_ _angle_ of the game?*  
  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Disclaimer:** Sky Gunner is property of Atlus and Sony Entertainment. So don't sue me, I have no money.  
  
**Author's Note:** Dedicated to mai bro- cause he got me into Sky Gunner and he's cool.  
  
  
  
~_Prologue_~  
  
  
Often times he'd stay up all night repairing his ship- working by the light of the moon. Whatever new armaments or weaponry he could add to it still wasn't enough. Call it a sick obsession, but to Ciel it was one heck of a hobby. But perhaps that's why he'd stretch out a lawn chair and sleep next to the Avenir; the boy felt a need to be near it so.  
  
And usually he would awaken with the sunlight burning through his eyelids so mercilessly things were a pale blur of white for a few minutes. But that morning, the gunner didn't wake to the strips of plastic pressing into his skin. The slightest movement of the environment around him caused his tangerine eyes to open groggily.   
  
That was when he stared into two conniving cobalt eyes. His friend above him grinned evilly, which made Ciel flinch.  
  
You fell asleep in your cockpit again. reminded Copain, You really are a weirdo.  
  
the boy below him snapped, You're just jealous cause the Avenir is surpassing your little blue tin can.  
  
Ah- but that is where you're wrong, _dear_ Ciel. laughed his fellow gunner, You could work on this oversized apricot for two years before it just _started_ to reach my standards.  
  
Modest you. he grinned, What time is it anyway?  
  
Almost ten. replied Copain, jumping down from the plane and leaving it in sway.  
  
was the tangerine haired boy's only reply. He yawned and crossed his elbows atop the edge of his cockpit, You remember what today is right?  
  
Of course I do. was the other's reply, I'd never forget this most important, momentous, eminent day. Yeah- so happy birthday. he grinned, giving a shrug.  
  
Ciel gave him a look, The ball?  
  
Yeah that.  
  
Ciel hooked a leg out of the coral plane and jumped to the ground, his knees still a little shaky. Rubbing his neck, the gunner followed Copain until they came inside the mansion's kitchen. The two were hired to be escorts for all of the royalty and cargo coming into Rive that night.  
  
They had been alone far too long. Femme was recalled back to her organization, leaving the two be. And after Ventre's sad attempt at world domination, the two were left as nothing more than they were before. Gunners with nothing to do but modify ships.  
  
You know, the ball only comes once a year. Ciel commented, looking up from his breakfast.  
  
replied his comrade, raising a brow over his newspaper.  
  
And we never got to go last year.  
  
  
  
There was silence. Too much silence. Evil silence. Ciel sighed and ruffled his hair, Well don't cha ever want to go? he asked, sounding frazzled.  
  
Copain smirked, laying the paper down on the coffee table. He let his friend's childish anticipation mount before calmly answering, How long have we been gunners, Ciel?  
  
The blonde took a moment to count his fingers, Seven years.  
  
And how many times have we gone to the Annual Aile de Lumieré Ball?  
  
Once. In our first year. blinked Ciel, I was only thirteen.  
  
Then there's no reason why you can't go to your silly little ball. We've worked hard for all these years. Copain shrugged, We'll finish our rounds real quick and you can catch the tail end of the party.  
  
Wait, don't _you_ wanna see what it's like? asked his desperate friend, who was now beginning to lurch over the table urgently.  
  
He sneered, Not really. Dressing up, acting proper. It's all kind of silly if you ask me.  
  
begged Ciel, I don't wanna go alone.  
  
Well you're gonna.  
  
  
  
You know, Ciel- saying it longer and more drawn out isn't gonna change my mind. Copain laughed, picking the newspaper back up and beginning to skim it's surface again.  
  
Ciel's eyes raced back and forth. One could almost see the little gears working in his mind. Suddenly he looked up to his blue haired friend in wonder, Femme will be there.  
  
Indigo eyes rose ever so slightly over the rim of the paper. Copain blinked, voice becoming softly interested, Where'd you hear that?  
  
The younger gunner perked up, Yeah. I heard Hardi talking about her. He said she should come as a guest of Rive. She won't get to fly with us, but I bet ya anything Femme wouldn't miss an event like this.  
  
Copain's gaze turned down to the floor for a brief moment before rising back to his anxious co-gunner. He smirked, I'll tag along.  
  
Yeah! You won't regret it. Ciel grinned wildly.  
  
I can't let you get into any trouble you know. You're like a magnet to calamity. he pointed a finger.  
  
But that's what I have you for, right? he lied. And to this the blue haired pilot nodded.   
  
So Femme was gonna be back in town? Copain hunched back in his chair a little, hiding behind the confines of his newspaper shield. He grimaced, feeling his cheeks becoming warm. It had already been almost three years and a half since the three gunners had faught together.  
  
And in all honesty, he reminded himself, it was mainly Ciel and her that teamed up against enemy's most of the time. So while Copain easily took on pirate war ships by himself, he'd take a few fleeting moments to notice his companion's work. And impressive she was.  
  
He cleared his throat and went back to reading. Tonight was going to be interesting.  
  
  
  
**Anges Mécaniques  
**By C.D  
  
  
**Chapter 1: Silver Spirit  
**  
  
  
  
  
  
Copain was whipped out of his trance in a flash. He sat back up and set his gloved hands back onto the controls of his Chevalier. Wiping a bit of sweat off his brow, he looked to his right to see Ciel pointing to his phone. The cobalt eyed boy grumbled and picked up the antique phone before him.  
  
Copain! I know you get bored easily, but come on. came his friend's voice, We should make one for round to make sure everything is secure. Then we can crash the party.  
  
replied Copain, giving a small grin, I'm only doing this cause you'd annoy me for the rest of the day if I didn't. Just remember that, okay buddy?  
  
Roger that.  
  
The two made their rounds, skimming Rive's skies for anything remotely suspicious. Things had been surprisingly tranquil for some time now. Not even a false alarm had come in months. Perhaps, they thought, all of the crazies were taking a vacation or something.  
  
After the gunners had successfully escorted every airship and cargo liner, the two headed back to their mansion on the sea. Much to Copain's dislike, the two had been formally invited as security guards that night. This meant the boys had to ready themselves and be presentable.  
  
Ciel dusted his old tuxedo off, fearing he had already grown out of it. The gunners of Rive had bought suitable clothes two years ago before their wishes to enter the party were canceled. Nevertheless the tangerine eyed boy struggled into it, probably having as much trouble as his comrade.  
  
He sighed, giving up with the tie and letting it drape over his collar bone. Ciel took a look at himself in the mirror and cocked his head to the side. He looked as clean cut as a fighter pilot could get, he supposed. Before he left to get Copain, he turned his back to the mirror and pulled his fuzzy orange tail out of the hole in his pants.  
  
Ciel grinned to himself before darting out of his room to find his blue haired companion.  
  
When he made his way out to the kitchen, he was about to turn the hallway into Copain's room when he saw the other boy standing before him. The azure eyed boy leaned against the counter on his elbows looking rather calmly bored with life. Ciel grinned and walked up to him, almost bouncing in excitement.  
  
Hey- you clean up real good, pal. Copain smiled, standing up all the way.  
  
Not half bad. replied his fellow gunner, pointing a finger.  
  
Okay- so we just fly over there and stand at the door looking for any suspicious characters? asked Copain, tieing the jumpy Ciel's tie, That's all we have to do right?  
  
Yeah- um, that and dance. And smoose and little, and have fun. was the other's reply.  
  
Copain grimaced, My idea of fun is gunning down a terrorist four hundred feet off the capital building, not dressing up like a friggin penguin in it's birthday suit.  
  
You know for someone who hates doing it, you sure got ready fast. said the shorter pilot, As if you've done it before.  
  
Of course I have. he shrugged, heading towards the door, I had to do stuff like this every week before I became a gunner. Unfortunately I was cursed with royalty in my blood.  
  
gaped Ciel, You never told me that.  
  
You never asked. laughed the blue eyed aviator, Plus the first fourteen years of my life were nothin till I came here, so just forget about it.  
  
The other nodded and followed him out of the door.  
  
The Annual Aile de Lumieré Ball was quite a spectacle. Deep velvet crimson carpeting on the floor and furniture, with golden walls and chandeliers. Various plants had been placed throughout the dining area; while the marble dance floor was cleared for the many lords and ladies that would grace it that night.  
  
Ciel and Copain grumbled, standing at the end of the red carpet that led into the ballroom. Both were required to place their hands behind their backs and look presentable, greeting each member of royalty that entered. Royal families from across the country were invited, and given the option of bringing one knight along with them.  
  
And there the two were stationed for quite some time, being congratulated with each lord and lady that would come before them. The gunners were quite famous, and regarded throughout the land as celebrities.  
  
Yet after twenty minutes of greetings, their patience finally paid off. Coming up to their station at the revolving doors, was none other than the third and final Gunner. She wore her lime hair up in a delicate bun, and a maroon colored dress draped to her ankles. One look at them and she hurried her pace to the gunners.  
  
Copain blinked. Ciel found a sudden interest in a bird outside.  
  
Hello Ciel, she nodded,   
  
the two replied.  
  
My, it's been a while now hasn't it? she smiled, I must say the both of you look all the more handsome.  
  
Ciel grinned at his companion,   
  
chirped the blue haired one, retaining his voice as confident and cocky as usual, Yer not lookin so bad yourself, Femme.  
  
Why thank you. the woman grinned, putting a strand of jade hair behind her ear, I hope you two can be relieved of your duties at least for a little while tonight. I'd so love to catch up with both of you.  
  
Ciel grinned, we hope so.  
  
Femme giggled, I'd especially like to catch up with you. the green eyed pilot leaned into Ciel's chest for a fleeting moment, and ran her fingers down his bow-tie. Leaving the two with a small smile, she continued on her way to the party.  
  
Once left in the dust of the moment, Copain looked over to Ciel and smirked connivingly, Looks like she's got the hots for ya, buddy.  
  
replied the shorter boy, tilting his head to the side obliviously,   
  
Before the two could continue their conversation any further, Copain was suddenly scooped up off the ground with such force a yelp escaped his lips. He squirmed around in their arms for a moment before turning around and looking at his assailant. His blue eyes became wide when he saw who had his waist at a death grip.  
  
he gaped.  
  
Copain! Hello! It's been forever! Oh how I've counted the days! replied the girl hopelessly wrapped around his chest.  
  
Her ruby eyes looked up into his, as another strand of golden mahogany hair fell upon her pale skin. The girl was dressed in a black cape, draping over her skin tight uniform of her homeland. She grinned devilishly.  
  
I haven't seen you in seven years. he said trying to wriggle out of her grasp, Wow you've changed.  
  
Belle grinned, backing up and twirling around for him. She was indeed proud of her beautiful figure, You think so Copain?  
  
Yeah- all your freckles are gone, and wow- so are the knots in your hair. he commented, And geez, when did you get your nose fixed? It looks great.  
  
The dark haired girl growled, stomping back and landing a slap against his cheek hard enough to whirl his head to the side. As she snarled a harsh, and walked away, Copain regained his composure and stood up. All the while his golden eyed colleague stared in awe.  
  
Copain, who was _that_? he asked.  
  
Belle, from my hometown. She lived across from me when we were kids- last I heard she was training to be a knight. I guess she succeeded. he rubbed his cheek tentatively, glaring at her as she found a seat across the room.  
  
But if she's here, then that means the King and Queen from your town are here too. said Ciel, scratching the back of his neck.  
  
Yeah. Probably. he rolled his eyes, And that's why we're gonna blow this job.  
  
Suddenly the his golden eyes flipped down to see Copain clamp down on his wrist and jerk him away from his fixed stance. Ciel stumbled a bit before perking up at the direction they were going. The two headed towards the revolving doors and squeezed into it's small space.  
  
Copain arched his back, attempting to untangle himself from Ciel's crooked elbow. The blue eyed boy growled playfully and said to him, You know..Ciel..I don't think these things were made for two people.  
  
I'm sorry Copain. Ciel winced, You just pulled me so fast, I lost my footing   
and-.  
  
Suddenly the wall Copain was leaning against gave way to open ballroom, and the two boys came spilling out onto the floor like fish out of water. As the two began to scramble to their feet, the other door slammed into their legs- only adding to their hallow and pain filled groans.  
  
Upon regaining composure and what was left of their dignity, the two gunners adjusted what flaws had been made in their appearance and continued into the party.  
  
Oh how they were praised- almost every person they passed gave them a regard of accomplishment. By the time the gunners had made their way to the dance floor, their shoulders were nearing that of soreness. Around the white marble floor scattered many round tables, at which sat the highest of the esteemed courts.  
  
Before Ciel and Copain would set a hand on their seats, Ciel was grabbed and pulled at a little. He turned his head around and blinked. Femme smiled gingerly and asked in a soft voice, Would you like to dance, Ciel?  
  
His tangerine eyes darted back and forth for a brief moment, before a sheepish smile stretch across his lips, But- I can't dance very well.  
  
Nonsense. Everyone can dance- just do like me, okay? she urged, tugging on his sleeve a little.  
  
Ciel arched his head back, looking to Copain in need of help. To this his prussian eyed friend only grinned and replied, Go on Ce. You may never get a chance like this again.  
  
Femme nodded in agreement and hauled him off onto the dance floor. His whines were drowned out by the elegant music, and in seeing this Copain wanted to laugh outloud. He took his seat, delicately moving his navy-colored tail to the side of the chair and watching his co-gunner make a spectacle.  
  
He covered his mouth with a gloved hand, watching Ciel stumble and trip about. This only seemed to entice Femme further, as she continued in attempting to show him how to dance. After a few minutes, he began to get the hang of it. Or at least enough for the other couples to start coming back into his radius.  
  
Ten minutes into watching them, Copain sighed and rested his chin in his palm. The other people at the table came and went, continuing to move about the party like the sociable people they were. Sooner or later the pilot began to feel somewhat bored- a feeling he had become somewhat accustom to. And then perhaps..lonely?  
  
Yet then the skies parted and his ray of hope dawned upon him.  
  
Hey jackass. came a voice from behind him.  
  
Copain flinched and turned his head. Just as he thought. Lucifer.  
  
Aren't you gonna ask me to dance? Belle said in a very threatening voice, It can be an apology for being so _rude_.  
  
I don't think I have much of a choice, now do I? He smiled, rising to his feet.  
  
She had obviously changed from her traveling clothes by then. Since the knights served as body guards for their kings and queens that night, all of them had to change into formal dress after the party had started. Always having awkward taste in clothing, Belle stood before him in cherry mahogany fabric- laced with leather belts across the neck.  
  
Nevertheless she still managed to be beautiful, regardless of the less than standard attire.  
  
Copain took the knight's hand and led her out onto the dance floor. Immediately recognizing Belle's badge and origin, the other partners cleared a spot for them- giving the two a sufficient amount of space to become center stage. The blue eyed pilot internally sighed, hoping he could be holding the female gunner's hand instead. Yet, he thought, beggars can't be choosers.  
  
Belle smiled slightly as he slid his hands into hers, and the two began to melt into the music. As if having dissolved in the tune, the former member of royalty easily moved to the memorized steps and sequences from his childhood. And his partner displayed that of equal grace, gliding and turning so gracefully the other couples began to notice.  
  
Especially one spiky headed clumsy pilot.  
  
he grinned, I had no idea he was so good at dancing.  
  
Indeed he is. agreed Femme, Copain, I believe, is of the island of Blanc. A very esteemed and well heard of majesty.  
  
Well I suppose that's why I've never heard of it. kidded Ciel.  
  
The lime eyed woman gave a rich laugh, Your friend is the first son of the royal family. I myself just discovered this in the past year.  
  
Ciel raised a brow.  
  
All eyes were turned to the two, as Bell and her sophisticated dancing partner glided about the floor. For the first time in a long time, Copain felt the same surreal intoxication that would fly through his mind he would get while flying. And now- engaging in such a meaningless and somewhat embarrassing act, the boy was surprised in finding he liked it.  
  
Belle sensed his added enthusiasm and pulled herself closer. Startling the pilot ever so slightly, he smirked evilly and sent her reeling into a spin away from his body. When she was pulled back, their noses bumped and he leaned forward- planting a small kiss on her lips. One too fleeting to detect let alone reject.  
  
Belle blushed deeply and glared as he grinned obnoxiously, You dance _divinely_. he commented dramatically.  
  
And you kiss like a slob. she whispered back, voice angry and hostile.  
  
Copain's hand tightened around hers hard enough to make her wince, as his other slid to support her back. Like the other pairs on the dance floor, he leaned her back over so slightly for quite a sophisticated finish. Belle's eyebrow twitched ever so slightly.  
  
Don't you dare drop me. she growled through her clenched smile.  
  
I'm not gonna drop you. Copain said seeming somewhat preoccupied.  
  
A spark lit up the sky. Small enough to be a shooting star, but bright enough to be what looked like a missile. He raised a brow as it cascaded down the milky way and into the sky. Just as he was about to raise his partner, a brilliant flash lit up the sky- leaving the party guests in a panicked ruckus.  
  
Copain's head flipped over to Ciel's as they both nodded. As the blonde haired boy apologized to his emerald eyed beauty, an aggravated growl came from beneath Copain. He winced, having just realized his actions. Belle pushed herself off the ground and looked like she was just about ready to ring his neck.  
  
He took another step back and gave a hesitant laugh, Uh- sorry babe. Duty calls, ya know?  
  
As Ciel broke into a run in the background, Copain caught up with him. The two boys darted through the crowd, all of which pushing and prodding them to get out there and protect the Merveilleux before any more damage could be made. After a thousand _excuse me_ and _pardon me_s were made, the pilots gave up and merely ran like there was no tomorrow.   
  
When Copain and Ciel made it to the revolving doors, another ear shattering boom was made outside. This time close enough to make the ground rumble a little bit. Both snapped a look to the other to let them go first, and yet again the pilots found themselves hopelessly crammed in one section of the divided doors.  
  
Ciel readjusted himself before the two stumbled out of the doors once again. After regaining themselves, the boys darted off towards the Mervielleux's hangar. All the while ripping bow ties and jackets off and throwing them behind. Fighting in tight clothing was as bad as fighting blindfolded.  
  
As the two approached their docked planes, they flinched as another missile streaked throughout the sky and next to the building.  
  
If they wanted to hit the building, they would. Ciel commented rather seriously, Whoever it is, they're calling us out.  
  
So it's a fight they want. grinned his partner, Very well.  
  
As the gunners approached their planes and began to make preparations, both paused for a moment. Whipping back around to face the other, Copain was the first to speak.  
  
My landing gear's been stolen!  
  
Ciel blinked angrily, Well my steering control's been stolen!  
  
There was more silence before bullets were heard in the distance. Whatever trance the two were stuck in, they pulled out of it quickly enough to holler.  
  
Give me your landing gear!  
  
Give me your steering gear!  
  
They pressed their foreheads together and growled in aggravation. Meanwhile the panicked screams of the people within the ballroom were heard, and Ciel held out his palm. Soon, Copain did the same. A battle of wits. A battle of strength, courage, and daring.  
  
They quickly counted the three before making their moves. Copain threw paper; Ciel threw rock. As the blue eyed boy darted off to the Avenir, Ciel took off running to the motor boat on the side of the dock with a hoarse,   
  
Removing the landing gear was easy for the pilot- and he quickly took the spare box of tools out of the Chevalier's back compartment. It took him only but a few moments to reapply the landing gear, and before he knew it he was halfway done.  
  
Meanwhile, Ciel internally cursed at himself for throwing the damn rock. His hand gripped around the motor of the small boat as he neared their mansion on the sea. There were extra parts back home, meaning he'd have to go through the trouble of getting them and making the trip back. In the distance, Ciel could hear Copain's Chevalier take off with a loud roar.  
  
Of course in his minute of distraction, he tip of the boat bumped into the stone dock at which they lived. Ciel grumbled and made a beeline for the hangar. The hangar was large enough for maybe five or six planes- since the mansion was originally built to have five or more gunners. Yet only two passed the test in the recruiting period.  
  
As it's sharpened tip cut through the air, Copain gripped the handles of the Chevalier and streaked off into the sky. His eyes darted about, settling at an efficient altitude and looking for the attacker. Much to his dismay, things were all too dark- even with the brilliant spot lights shining up from the Mervielleux's entrance.  
  
And suddenly, there was a small ringing noise beneath his heels- and Copain growled, picking up the antique phone.  
  
Yeah- what? he barked over the engine, expecting Ciel to be whining on the other line.  
  
You must be that second gunner of Rive. came a refined voice on the other end, I'd say it's a pleasure, but..  
  
Copain sneered, You're awfully tactless whoever you are. Where are ya?  
  
Suddenly a hail of unknown armaments fell upon the blue ship, and the right wing jolted- pulling the Chavieler into a cascading barrel roll. The cobalt eyed gunner set a foot up on the side of the cockpit and pulled against the joystick with all his might.  
  
After a good amount of spinning, and quite a loss of altitude- the air ship returned to it's normal state. He growled, pulling upwards and back into the sky. Moving his bangs out of the way, Copain thought outloud.  
  
What the fuck was that? Bats? he paused, laying eyes on a dark airship slightly away from him, No- missiles.  
  
Upon approaching the ship, the boy cut his engine and let it hover for a moment. The man before him looked up from his destruction below and grinned in an almost eerie way. Copain didn't know if he wanted to laugh or cower in fear. Nevertheless, he prepared an opening of somewhat witty proportions.  
  
However, before the pilot could speak- the silver haired man before him fired four more bat shaped missiles down towards the buildings. As a brilliant light and fire reflected up to him, Copain clenched his teeth and shouted out to the fiend.  
  
So you like blowin things up do ya? his voice taut and angry, Well why don't ya settle your concentration on me for a while, huh? Cause you can attack the damn building all you want, but I assure ya it ain't gonna fight back.  
  
The other pilot smirked, I really have no quarrel with _you_, boy. Yet if you insist on interfering- you should make for quite interesting entertainment.  
  
Suddenly a line of bullets were sent spiraling at him, and Copain easily barrel rolled in place to maneuver them. However before even stopping he arched the Chevalier up in the the wind and above the older man's ship. It was then he rallied three or four pumpkin bombs and dropped them down below.   
  
They hurtled at the dark plane with gnarling speed, and hit against the right tip of the wing with a bright explosion. As Copain eased his plane out of the way, he grit his teeth, watching the smoke clear.  
  
Why'd he just take it? he asked himself, This guy is good enough to dodge.  
  
And suddenly, bellowing out of the bristling smoke, the black air ship flew at him with blinding speed. Copain had the advantage there, as his Chevalier was the fastest thing in the continent. And so the fight commenced, the two ships spiraling into the darkness of night and playing a game of cat and mouse.  
  
The aqua eyed pilot sneered, arching the plane up and over in a loop so he was behind the darker one. Seeing this, the silver haired man cut his engine in retaliation. However, this did not throw off the gunner's abilities, as he merely pulled down, then up again to send another hail of bullets upon the bottom of the ship.  
  
He took a moment to jerk back on the controls, emptying the shells down into the ocean, then resumed his fire on the dark gunner. Actually taking him in surprise, the older man spiraled to the side to get away from him. With a cackling laugh, three missiles were sent flying at Copain's ship.  
  
he hissed, pulling back and dropping another round of empty shells.  
  
The boy leaned to the right, pushing into the back burners and streaking through the sky in a flash. Yet the missiles were locked on his position and trailing quickly. Even the advanced speed and sheer velocity the Chevalier possessed could escape them. And they crashed against his right wing first, then the back. Another managed to spiral to the front, right on the dashboard.  
  
Copain winced, holding his arms up to block as the fire jumped at him. And then the only sounds left in his ears were the ringing sirens of his alarms. Suddenly his body was being pulled to the left, and the town of Rive was seen before him spinning faster and faster. When his fingertips danced along his joy sticks, the heat burned and blistered his hands.  
  
And then it was too late.  
  
Ciel hollered, seeing the looming ball of fire flare up from the ground.   
  
The tangerine haired boy had to force himself to move as he ran over to his Avenir. He kicked the tool box to the side and leapt up into the cockpit. Once having settled his feet into the grids, he ripped his revolver out of it's shoulder rig and jammed it's barrel into the ignition switch. On impulse he cranked it to the side, locked it, and fired a golden bullet.  
  
And then the coral colored ship fired up, filling the hangar with the shrill roars and murmurs of heated engines. Not even running all of the ground checks, the Avenir tore out of the hangar and into the sky with the speed of a stray bullet. He knew exactly who was behind this mess, and he marveled this man was still up for causing mischief.  
  
Nonetheless the air ship streaked into the sky just in time to see another hail of bombs whistle to the ground. He was mocking him, and as much as Ciel hated it, it made his blood boil. All rational thought had been discarded into the wind, along with his empty rounds.  
  
The silver haired pilot whipped his head to the side, rolling his plane to the side on impulse. He sighed and thanked the stars for his instincts before looking up to the Gunner before him. A smirk stretched across his face.  
  
He better be alive. snarled the blonde gunner through his teeth, For _your_ sake.  
  
Don't worry. replied his rival, leaning to the side and fixing his eye glasses on the wreckage below. Amidst the smoldering shrapnel a limp figure was seen moving against the ground, The other gunner seems to be all right. But I'm afraid you won't be as lucky, dear Ciel.  
  
Why'd you come back? hissed the pilot, Was the alarming scent of perfection all too unbearable for you?  
  
I'm in no position to tell you of my orders. laughed the other, Yet I will say I quite enjoy these meager grapples of ours.  
  
Meager this. whispered Ciel to himself. His thumb came down on his joystick three times, locking and loading triple bombs.  
  
Luckily, with the covert warning of the moment, he could make a liable hit. And as the bombs were sent hailing down upon the darker ship, only one managed to nick it. In a flash the two zipped off into the sky, pushing their limits and beyond in speed capacity. Ciel's usual advantage over speed was somewhat dwarfed next to Rival's.  
  
And for a great while, it was a contest of skill. The ever reputable game of chicken was played, only to end in no winner. No matter what the two pilots did, they were an even match in skill.   
  
Or, it was so, until Rival locked four bat missiles on the Avenir. Ciel, not seeing this, launched into a nose dive that carried him streaking into the silver pilot's line of fire. Yet upon closer inspection, the orange eyed gunner looked to see what his opposition had to offer. He gasped as the other pilot gave an evil laugh and sent his minions loose.  
  
Acting quickly, Ciel cut all engine functions and let his ship drop. A maneuver he had become famous for- probably because it was so risky. As the wind streaked by him, he saw he had bought enough time to get a good start on the seekers. With a fire of a gun, the Avenir was back in action and speeding off into the sky.  
  
As trustworthy as the bat missiles were, they couldn't keep up with a gunner as experienced as Ciel. One exploded without impact, leaving a fire ball far behind him. Then another. And a third explosion was heard in his wake. But where was the fourth, he wondered. Ciel flipped his gaze behind him, just in time to see a missile swiftly ganging on his tale.  
  
It's fluttering metal wings began to nick the coral surface of his plane, and the gunner pressed his ship well beyond it's limits. Just before he began to brace for impact, the missile dropped back and exploded in the sky. Relieved he had escaped the elusive demons, Ciel looked back in front of him.  
  
But then his tangerine eyes widened upon what he saw before him. None other than the Fantomé. Yet before he could make the slightest gesture to respond, five bat missiles clung against his ship and exploded on impact. As the Avenir screamed out in flaming shrapnel and shrill alarms, Rival pulled his plane away to safety.  
  
He hovered above for a good while, watching the Avenir plummet towards the ground at rapid speed. Fire streaked behind it, and the silver haired pilot grinned to himself, taking off his eye glasses and putting them up on his forehead. The man leaned over further to see if the Avenir would in fact hit the Mervielleux. Yet much to his surprise, he found the Gunner would not crash land on ground.   
  
But water.  
  
He grimaced seeing a roar of water and shrapnel jump up out of the black water. Rescue boats would come soon, and he saw them begin to dispatch. This angered him so, all of his hard work and expensive ammunition wasted on a pilot who was going to be rescued in a matter of minutes. Rival growled, pushing on his controls and sending the Fantomé into a sharp dive.  
  
He came to a gentle halt above the water's surface, and set his superior ship to levitate a few feet off the water. Smoke and fiery shrapnel floated across it's liquid silver surface, and the older pilot internally grimaced. His violet eyes seemed to glow in the darkness, and they flickered downwards into it's depths.  
  
Swim to the top. he thought outloud through his teeth, Swim to the top. You're a Gunner of Rive. Come on.  
  
After a few more seconds passed, Rival groaned agitatedly. Meanwhile, beneath the ocean's obscure depths struggled young Ciel. His safety harness had become entangled beneath several layers of twisted metal, and he was losing oxygen fast. The gunner's aching legs had become trapped under his own ship, and his chest and head began to ache furiously.  
  
Soon, his numb hands ceased their futile struggle against the harness and fell limp. The searing pain within his lungs subsided into sluggish tranquility before the pilot have one last spasm. And then he watched the darkness of the water rushed up at him, and his body fell limp to the side.  
  
The last thing he felt before passing out was the all too distant feeling of arms wrapping around his chest. And through the blanket of velvet black Ciel heard four or five gunshots, each firing across the leather harness atop him. And then everything was detached.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Gold Ambition

**Anges Mécaniques  
**By C.D  
  
  
**Chapter 2: Gold Ambition  
  
  
  
**That song.  
  
He knew that song.  
  
A certain melody he remembered from childhood. One that struck both unacquainted and hidden emotions within his heart. Ciel couldn't put his finger on where the song's tune came from, but he did know it was quite familiar to him. Becoming a little more awake, the gunner began to feel soft cotton beneath him.  
  
Not even feeling his movements under the narcotic enduced fog, Ciel rolled over to his stomach and opened his eyes. Brilliant tangerine orbs settled on the music box beside him. It was sphere shaped, with gold legs and mohogony exterior. Probably something that cost a large sum of money.  
  
In one swift motion his hand clamped down on it, slamming the lid shut and wincing, I hate that song.. he grumbled sleepily.  
  
Ciel rolled over to his side, tucking his elbow into his chest and closing his eyes again. He'd have to get up soon and make the rounds around Rive with Copain. On weekends he'd oversleep, and his blue haired friend would bound in the room and give him a rude awakening. So he attempted to fall back to sleep and savor what moments he had.  
  
Yet, something was strangely off.  
  
He felt delicate fabric bound around his wrist, and a horrible ache in his ribs. But perhaps that wasn't as bad as the tender gash in his arm. This too was covered in silken bandges, and a dull throbbing in his head soon subsided. Whatever pain killer was pumping through his blood- it was wearing off.  
  
What the hell?! he exclaimed, whipping up in bed. However the minute he did so, Ciel felt as if the world began a violent spin.  
  
The pilot groaned and held his forehead to stop it's pulsing frenzy. Sweat prickled down his forehead, and he couldn't remember a time he had been more banged up in battle. Yet the Gunner was somewhat releived they had found him. If he would have spent another damned minute in the presence of Rival and his sorry excuse for an airship, Ciel would have become sick.  
  
Yet then a thought struck him.  
  
This..wasn't his bed. This, wasn't his room. The gunner's eyes widened, this wasn't his home. He scrambled to the side of the huge bed, which only sent his aching limbs back into screaming reluctance. He pushed them anyway, making his slow and painful way over to his clothes. They were delicately folded, and lay atop a footstool across the room.  
  
The boy didn't make it far, however, before he lost his balance and fell to the floor in a panicked mass of flailing limbs.  
  
Meanwhile, outside the wooden door walked a figure down the endless hallway. His glossy black heels clicked against the marble floor, and lavender eyes winced against the brilliant sunlight pouring through the windows. Ever alert, Rival's head turned and jumped at the loud bang coming from Ciel's room.  
  
He halted his pace, placing his gloved hands behind his back and raising a brow.  
  
The pilot almost wanted to count, as various thumping sounds were heard throughout the other room. And then the moment came, and the orange haired pilot came stumbling out of the room and into the hallway. He was dressed in his white undershirt, with the puffy lace collar dangling from his neck.  
  
Of course the younger boy hopped into his tight tan pants and nearly fell into the wall on his bad ankle. In the meantime Rival stood back and watched. Still holding his red jacket in his arms, Ciel zipped up his fly and glared at him.  
  
So I see the sedatives wore off. commented the taller one, giving the satisfaction of a smirk.  
  
gaped Ciel through his anger, _Great_. Knocked out in a phsyco's house for who knows _how_ long. God knows what's been going on in my sleep.  
  
Don't flatter yourself, _boy_. glared the other, tilting his neck to the side to pop it, I wouldn't waste such precious energy on the likes of you.  
  
Tsh. Boy? You're four years older than I. Ciel snarled, But that's not the point. The point is I'm getting outta here before you can inflict any more emotional damage.  
  
And with that the blonde began to start his hastily shaky pace down the hallway. He had a horrible limp, and his angry disposition made him exert far too much injury. Yet he made it no more than a few feet before a loud bang was heard beneath him.  
  
Before Ciel knew it, peices of tile were jumping up at him- only accompanied by a trail of smoke. His apricot eyes darted down. A gunshot?  
  
I don't think so, Gunner of Rive. said the silver haired pilot behind him, Would you be so foolish is to think I'd first save your life, bandage your wounds, and then set you free without any last word? Rival took a moment to press the side of the gun barrel to his temple. An evil grin stretched across his face.  
  
Ciel kept his back to him for a long time before he growled and turned around. He had to turn on his good heel though, which even then left him in a few moments to catch his footing, I should have known you'd say that. Such hospitable qualities come from only _humans_.  
  
The lavender eyed pilot laughed a little and brought the gun down from it's positioned stance. He held it out to Ciel and locked another bullet into it's system.  
  
My orders were to bring you back alive or dead. But I found it within myself to spare you, Gunner of Rive. he said arrogantly, Yours is a talent too rare to waste, and I'm sure my employer can create great things from you.  
  
Ciel glared in disgust, I shudder to think of what this employer of yours is like. Yet nevertheless, I have to ask you: Do you honestly think my friends aren't going to attempt to come for me?  
  
Rival gave a warm laugh, Why if they can manage to find this mansion, then I'll gladly hand you over.  
  
the gunner growled, limping back over to his silver haired enemy, You really are a sicko, you know that?  
  
If you find the hostige situation sick, than maybe you should re-think your standards of war, dear Ciel. replied the taller pilot, And until the comitee comes for your full capture, I hope that you'll at least enjoy your stay here. Because as far as being imprisoned goes, I wouldn't really consider this torture.  
  
_You_ wouldn't. retorted the gunner, leaning against a wall for support. He siddenly felt his body weighed a ton.  
  
Rival tilted his head to the side ever so slightly, raising an eyebrow in question, Are you okay, Gunner of Rive? his voice was flat and uncaring, but if anything judgmental.  
  
Ciel looked at him strangely, wondering what this maniac could possibly be talking about, Of course I'm okay. What a stupid question to ah--.  
  
The taller pilot's purple eyes flinched when he heard the thud. And once the gunner was unconcious yet again, he strolled up to him and slid the gun back into his shoulder rig. Crouching down to the limp pilot, Rival sighed, Foolish boy.  
  
  
-------------------------------  
  
  
  
His shoulders slumped over the endless stacks of paper and maps. The boy hardly realised nor felt his forehead weakly fall into his arms. It seemed his body had flung him into a separate universe for a short while, probably due to the bump on the head.  
  
Yet suddenly the touch of soft, slinder fingertips running down his back sent him creeping back into reality. Copain opened his soft blue eyes, keeping his vision down on the maps below him. And he gave a deep sigh of exhaustion as her fingertips sloped down to his chest.  
  
He raised a tentitive hand over his shoulders to touch hers, just in time to hear her say, You're staying up too late for someone in your condition. The royal guards are hard at work Copain, let them do the tough cracking.  
  
The Gunner blinked, turning around in a flash. She gasped in surprise as well, withdrawing her hand and blinking.  
  
Oh. Belle. he smiled a little bit, I thought you were someone else.  
  
Yes yes. Femme, the emerald eyed beauty from Fellena. Belle sighed, You and your stupid crushes.  
  
I do _not_ have a crush. he snapped, The day I become pinned down to one woman, is the day the moons fall from the sky.  
  
Well it's funny you should say that. the knight said gently, leaning down beside him, Cause I thought I saw the stars falling tonight.  
  
was his only reply, before Copain rubbed his eyes and went back to work.  
  
Copain, you're being stubborn. growled Belle, pulling up a chair beside him, You're too banged up to be working like this.  
  
You don't understand. Whined the gunner, Ciel is like an idiot unless he's in battle- otherwise he's brilliant. But the guy is my responsibility, and he's out there somewhere with that son of a bitch Rival.  
  
The knight shook her head and sighed, There's still no reason you shouldn't hand this job over to the guards. They're just as smart as you are when it comes to tracking, so why be so stubborn?  
  
Cause I know the way Ciel thinks. Copain replied, tapping his temple, His thought process is sharp and keen, like a true gunner. That's something the kingdom's royal guards don't have down.  
  
she stated, not thinking of anything else to say.  
  
So why don't you hit the hay yourself, he said changing the subject as he leaned back in his chair, The sun is gonna come up soon, and we have more searching to do in the morning.  
  
What about you? the knight asked gently.  
  
Copain spread his arms over the numerous maps and paper work, Home sweet home. he gave her a little smile, to which she grimaced.  
  
Belle rose to her feet, scratching the back of her head idoly. She was indeed exhausted; Yet like a true knight she couldn't find it within her to sleep knowing a member of her royal protection limits was up torturing himself. And though Copain preffered to not be considered under her watch, he was still the first prince of the island Blanc.  
  
Just as she passed under the doorway, she stopped and fell silent. Obviously her steps were qiet enough for him not to notice, for he went back to work calculating and drawing various lines across the landscapes. Belle's ruby eyes stared at him for a goodwhile before she internally sighed and looked away.  
  
Copain is brash and as country bumpkin as you can get. He has little manners and little or no respect for anyone who threatens him. That dry sarcasm of his can be found quite offensive to anyone who is the least bit sensitive. But beneath all of that he has a heart of gold. In childhood, Belle could count at least five times he had beat up other little boys for making fun of her.  
  
She was a knight now, which means she was in the most sophisticated of the body guard class. But in reality, it was he who looked after her, and she knew it.  
  
The girl hugged her silk robe in a little tighter to her pajamas and walked back up to him. Her bare feet were completely silenced in the night stillness, and he never heard her coming. In one swift, but gentle movement, the sides of his face were grabbed and pulled backwards. A startled gasp escaped his lips as his head lopped back against the chair.  
  
He swallowed and regained his composure, Yes? Belle?  
  
The knight leaned down, letting a few strands of wavy brown hair fall beside his face. He blinked as her lips came in feather light contact with his. She pulled back ever so slightly to see his reaction, which was a mere gasp too soft to be heard by anyone who wasn't looking for it. Taking that as a signal, the knight let her lips fall against his.  
  
And Copain let his eyes slide shut, emersing himself in her touch. Her feel. Her love. Meanwhile Belle found herself marvelling at how soft he was, how gentle and perfect. Copain's was a affection far too precious to see at a first glace, and in some desolate part of her mind she wanted him more than anything.  
  
But like all good things,  
  
She would have to wait.  
  
The knight smiled and pulled back, looking down at his dazed eyes and sighing.  
  
I didn't mean it when I said you kiss like a pig. she whispered to him.  
  
And then she took her leave. Copain sighed and let his head flop back against the back of his chair. He sighed and touched his forehead, lifting up his bangs and raising his eyebrows. Boy what a night.  
  
  
  
The next morning, milky sunlight streamed through the windows and into his eyes. The slicking sound of a cane was heard in addition to his footsteps. And as he made his way to the hangar for morning rounds, Copain stopped upon seeing something on the floor. Amongst the marble was a painting of a map.   
  
Around it was the crest of Rive, and he blinked and kneeled down to it. By then the pilot felt he could discrive every square inch of the city, but this particular map was drawn a long time ago. The mansion the gunners lived in was old, and featured old ways of life before the idea of sophisticated pilots was ever born.  
  
So in turn, the painting of Rive featured landscapes of the area before construction began on the Merveilleux. His blue brow wrinkled ever so slightly as he shakily kneeled down to it. There was a dot of something peculliar off the Gulf of Noir. The wheels in his head began to turn a bit as he caught the elbow of a servant passing the hallways.  
  
Yes Master Copain? the british man chirped.  
  
See that speck? What's that island? He said pointing to it. The black outlines almost completely engulfed the green paint within it.  
  
The Servant Man had to get on his knees and inspect it carefully. Copain's hopes soared to the ceiling and beyond. This would be a perfect place to build a mansion like their's. But of course, those hopes of his were quickly thrown against a wall and stomped upon as he witnessed his harsh answer.  
  
In one quick motion, the worker flicked the island off the map and into the wall. Before Copain could process the motion, the servant quickly replied with a gingerly laugh, Besky little creatures, they are. Good day Master Copain.  
  
His blue eyes never left the insect that was now against the wall, Good day.  
  
Stupid bugs.  
  
  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
  
He's made no attempt at escaping, sir. commented the butler by his side.  
  
Rival turned his head to his good friend, though his lavender eyes never left the boy on the dock.  
  
I am aware of that, thank you. he replied with a smirk spreading across his face, Either he's waiting me out, or he's smart enough in knowing he doesn't have a chance.  
  
the silver haired pilot continued, Make the proper adjustments if he should be so stupid.  
  
The man in the pressed black suit gave a gentlemanly bow and agreed. As the butler strode off into the western corridor of the mansion, Rival crossed his arms and leaned against the wall. Ciel was under his constant supervision. Usually he'd lock a captive in the lower quarters of his hideaway, but the orange eyed fool deserved more.  
  
As much as he burned in his utter loathing of him, Rival had a plethora of respect for the young boy. To have acquired so much talent as such a young age was phenominal; though the older pilot mentally noted that his skills were still beyond the Gunner's.  
  
Meanwhile Ciel sat on the edge of the dock, letting the sea breeze delicately sift through his hair. He let his feet swing beneath him as he stared down to the silken blue water. Every now and then, he'd idoly tear a peice of the bread he stole off and throw it to the fish below.  
  
Ciel was carefull to sigh and look depressed as often as he could, seeming reluctant to his whereabouts yet submissive. Yet little did Rival know, the Gunner was of keen and sharp wit. All the while he carefully calculated his position, making some attempt at finding out exactly where he was and how he could signal Copain.  
  
_If the breeze is heading towards the south, and the tide comes in at the quarter lunar alignment, then that must mean we headed east from the Merveilleux. But if Rival was smart, he'd position his hangar to the west of the wind, which means the tide would be heading in the opposite direction._ he thought rapidly.  
  
  
****************************************  
  
  
Copain sat for hours on his stomach, marking all over the delicate painting. Rulers, compases, and chalk frayed out all around his body as some of the servants crowded around.  
  
_And if the Merveilleux's latitude is 150 degrees, than he could have headed north to hit the Sea de Marron. But with the moon's position and the weather rolling in, the tide's gonna turn. But when it does turn, everything above the 120 longitude range is eleminated because.._  
  
He growled drawing a distinctive line through a grouping of islands.  
  
  
**********  
  
  
_..hurricaines come in when the spring season begins to leave. So he couldn't have built a hangar equipped mansion anywhere in that area, but where else could it be? If he set it out any further east, it could take over fifty gallons of jet feule to make it to land. So how could he hide something so easily with such inclimatable weather?_ Ciel rubbed his eyes a little in thought, _Unless he found a way to.._  
  
  
***********  
  
  
_..find a kind of jet fuel that could handle the trip? Augh who knows. As far as this escapade goes.._ Copain thumped his head into his elbow.  
  
  
***********  
  
  
Ciel's chest rose then fell as he spoke, ..it's hopeless.  
  
Rival rose a brow upon hearing the gunner speak aloud. He had fallen on his back and closed his eyes for some time now, and the pilot internally wondered if the fool had passed out again. Yet two days later, Ciel's wounds were healing quite well. He had a horrible ankle that enabled most movement, but that didn't stop the gunner from hobbling about the mansion.  



End file.
